Tokyo, Japan
Before the Unification War Before the war Japan saw itself entering a isolationist near the early 21st century as global tensions began to rise, this trend continued as the discovery of Doe became apparent. During this period the country's economy began to see a rise as relations between Japan and the United States began to see a rise as the two countries had been in good graces since the early 2010s. A young senator by the name of William Montgomery sparked the interactions as he advocated for better USA-Japanese relations. In this period of time Tokyo began to see a reduction of crime and a increase of tourism in 2030 as criminal elements seemingly began to vanish. During the Unification War The war began to burn like a oil fire as it spread all over Europe, the middle east was swamped with coups and insurgency. Refugees began to flee to South America, some made it to Japan but those who couldn't afford to live in the city were denied however it didn't stop some from sneaking in. Japan was quick to adapt to the changing times as they moved most industry and engineering aspects of their cities under ground and kept the on surface cities for on leave NATO soldiers. Tokyo holds the countries main infrastructure underground, large factory and the sorts litter the under ground dwelling as it sits under the city core. Workers under ground wear gas masks and protective gear as smog is too common under ground, the specifics aren't known publicly however, pollution from the country dropped 20% with this initiative NATO soldiers were granted leave as this neutral metropolitan city housed many of the Alliance's soldiers during shore leave thanks to an agreement made with Japanese leadership and NATO's Supreme Commander - William Montgomery. The streets are usually filled with soldiers on leave and denizens of the city as they try to make ends meet. After the Unification War With the war ending in 2072 Toyko saw a increase of citizens as survivors for the first time began to leave the bunkers they resided in for most of the war. With the world slowly rebuilding Tokyo saw a increase of revenue as nanotec that was used to build the under ground industrial sectors were out sourced to other parts of the world. AI began to become more frequent on the streets of Tokyo and so did the return of The Underground Network. Slowly society began to rebuild across the war torn planet, witch culture sparked in popularity in Japan and soon the world as the new generation of 22nders found themselves engrossed with it. Tokyo Metropolitan Police With the increase of population in the already dense populated country the police force was given a budget increase, police officer recruitment was focused on. From 2082 to 2130 Tokyo police gained 200,000 officer in their ranks. Including initiatives from corporate sponsors they were the first police force in Asia to use cybernetics to aid with policing as well as using police mechs for riots and crowd control. A typical officer is usually equipped with a Arcana Police multi-purpose handgun, the officer wears a IIIA grade kevlar vest and carries various equipment depending on the district they are patrolling. = =